


Shots Fired

by airamcg, CompletelyDifferent, CoreyWW, Swordaperson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: A collection of various one-shots of practically all ships and scenarios, all coming from prompts we threw at each other, just to see what would happen.





	1. Dumped (Connverse)

After months of inner torment, Connie finally decided that Steven deserved to know the truth.

“But… I thought we…”

Connie looked away, unable to meet Steven’s gaze. “We… were. But I just feel like I need to move on. You’re still an amazing person, Steven and… I hope we can still be friends…” She trailed off, not really knowing where to take this line of thought.

Steven however, wiped his eyes. But it was a futile effort. The tears were coming and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

“But I still love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fic You Would Never Write": Connverse, 'Dumped'
> 
> Prompted by CoreyWW, written by Swordtheguy
> 
> Comments: CoreyWW here. So some context for a lot of these early ones. There was a meme on tumblr called the "Fic I Won't Write" meme. Basically you submit a ship and a title for a fic, and whoever receives it is supposed to write a pretend summary for the pretend fic. We kinda bent the rules a bit and just ended up writing actual snippets of fake fics with these.
> 
> Upon seeing this theme, this was the first prompt I submitted to Swordtheguy, because he is my friend but I'm also kind of a jerk and enjoy submitting prompts he will find challenging, so this happened :D
> 
> -CoreyWW


	2. Sacrifice (Yellow Pearl x Blue Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fic You Wouldn't Write, Yellow Pearl x Blue Pearl, Sacrifice

“You’re going to get us shattered,” the Pearl said.

“I’m going to  _ save  _ us,” said the other Pearl. “All of us.”

The first Pearl gave the slightest shake of her head. “No,” she said. “You’re not.”

She struck like a bolt of blue lightning, driving the knife down through the other’s gem. The second Pearl didn’t even have time to scream.

From behind her hair, tears streamed down the first Pearl’s face. She bent down to inspect her fellow remains, now just two jagged yellow shards, lying on the ground. Pearl picked them up, and held them tight.

She had survived through the first rebellion. Just barely, she had survived. Survived the mistrust, the crack-downs, the cullings…

She would not go through it again. She could not allow a second rebellion. Not from anyone. 

Not even from her. 


End file.
